


A Kick

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: “She kicked! Like an actual kick!”“What?!” Nick right away closed the distance, moving his hands to rest on her stomach.





	A Kick

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon who requested it. I made it fit into the Charlotte Series even though it can be read alone.

“Nick!”

He fell off the couch with a thump at her shout.

Scrambling off the floor, Nick ran into their bedroom to see Ellie standing in front of the floor length mirror, shirt risen up showing her stomach.

“Is the baby okay?! Are you okay?!”

Nick breathed heavily, but calmed when he noticed the happy look on her face.

“She kicked! Like an actual kick!”

“What?!” Nick right away closed the distance, moving his hands to rest on her stomach.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, but there was no kick.

Nick frowned. “Oh now that's just not fair.”

Ellie chuckled. “I'm sorry.”

Getting down so he was eye level with her stomach, Nick put his hands back on either side.

“Now listen here princess-”

Ellie thumped him on the head. “Maybe if you're nicer to her!”

“What I was nice!”

Nick focused back on her stomach. “Come on princess, kick for daddy! I'll give you a lot of candy when you're old enough-”

“Nick! You're already bribing our child?!”

“Well I wanna feel her kick!”

“So sing to her or something-” Ellie quickly put a hand over his mouth. “Wait scratch that, your singing will probably just scare her away.”

“Mean..”

“How about I read to her.”

Nick sighed. “Okay, let's try it.”

Ellie gave him a peck as he stood, Nick couldn't help but smile as he watched her settle on the bed. He didn't know it was possible for her to get even more beautiful. 

Nick slid into the bed beside her, right away putting his hands on her stomach. Ellie picked up the Harry Potter book on her bedside table that she read to the baby.

_ “Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways-” _

As Ellie began to read, Nick found himself starting to drift off at how soothing and calming her voice was.

Until he felt it.

His eyes snapped open. Nick looked at Ellie who was grinning.

“She just-”

Ellie laughed. “Yeah that was her kick.”

“Wow..” Nick slowly started to grin. He looked back to Ellie. “Do you uh..think you can read more?”

She smiled softly. “Of course.”

When pausing to turn a page, she would take a glance at Nick. He was staring at her stomach still with a look of bewilderment on his face. 

She felt a small fluttering that had nothing to do with the baby inside her.


End file.
